


Right As Rain

by geeky_ramblings



Series: I Found A Boy [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chanukah, Fluff and Angst, Jewish Leonard Snart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: This wasn't the life Leonard imaged for himself.





	Right As Rain

This wasn’t the life that Leonard imaged for himself when he had decided to join Rip on the Waverider along with his husband. He had always lived for the score — not caring who he hurt in the process. Then the Flash came along and told Leonard could be hero. It was something that stayed with Leonard through out his journey through time and again when the Oculus had made him relive the past. He realized that he and Mick could be more than just Captain Cold and Heatwave.

Going straight hadn’t been easy for them. There was still a part of him that itch for a good score just like his husband would always be drawn to the flames. Starting ColdWave Securities had helped but protecting William Queen had made Leonard realized that he was nothing like his father. He had always been hesitant about having children even though Mick had wanted them. After becoming a part of the Queen family, the final brick from Leoanrd’s wall fell.

Now here he was celebrating Chanukah the first time in twenty years with his two husbands, his adopted son and their newborn son and daughter. As William lit the first candle Leonard pressed a kiss to Oliver’s temple before pressing another on Mick’s. He was home.


End file.
